Father of Ultra (Neo Mebius)
The Father of Ultra is the Supreme Commander ''of the Space Garrison and spearheads all of its operations. He is a war veteran and the wise mentor of most Ultras. He is considered Legendary for good reason as his strength borderlines on Super Ultra status. Because of his sheer might and power, he is the single strongest Ultra in the Land of Light under normal circumstances in present times all while he is out of his prime. History During the first episode, the Father of Ultra was dealing with the internal affairs Senate about how to deal with the loss of their Heroes and kept the remaining ones informed. When the order to keep Mebius practically imprisoned came out despite him making it clear he's vetoing the decision, he's appeared to the aid of Zero and Mebius while holding off the Loyalist Ultras. Description Profile * '''Height: '''Micro~50m (55m with horns) * '''Weight:' 52,000t * Age: 174,000 Years * Time Limit: 2.5~5 Minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 28 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 12,000m *'Brawns:' 980,000 tons *'High Occupation:' Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison Personality This adaptation of UltraFather while older than the canon counterpart is much more battle-driven and has a "Being young is nice" type of mind set. While he retains all the wisdom and intelligence of the original along with the mentor-style of the original, he sometimes breaks his character slightly by taking part in battles much more. Body Features *'Ultra Horns:' A feature only seen in his bloodline while confirms that Ultras does indeed have genetics. It gives him enhanced energy manipulation and enhanced psionic abilities. It also gives him a vague sort of Omniscience, allowing him to predict future fortunes or disasters. They have great size due to his age. *'Beard:' He is of such age that he has facial hair (Sideburns). However it is sharp and is apparently very intimidating. *'Ultra Armour:' The Father of Ultra has insane Ultra Armour that's practically immune to any traditional attacks to the point that he's able to shrug off attacks from King Joe Black and smack the final attacks of EX Kaiju out of his way. Abilities: Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Super Strength:' The Father of Ultra has the most sheer physical strength out of any Ultra in recent history, able to pulverize a huge chunk of a planet with just a mere blow. A single missed strike when attacking King Joe Black caused the disintegration of a Mountain. When fighting EX Kaiju, the Father of Ultra was easily able to grab their limbs and snap them. **'Ultra Valour:' A physical power-up, it enhances Father of Ultra's power even more. While it's never used, it can be assumed that it is incredible and insane. *'The Ultra Array:' An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon. It emits a flash of light while harms enemies and nullifies energy of any sort according to the wishes of Ultra Father. Used to counter Alien Empera's Red Shockwave back in the war. This is also able to temporarily nullify healing factors such as the one of the Norozu. However it is solemnly used lest risk the Norozu be immune to Healing Factor Nullification. * *'Ultra Punch: '''Essentially the staple of his attacks is the Ultra Punch. This is able to turn the moon into dust and generate temperatures so high that it carbonized the cells of Alien Serpentian. ''Energy Techniques: *'Father Beam:' An extremely powerful L style beam. Easily superior to most beams and is able to rip through the Zetton Shutter. *'Ultra Snap:' With a snap of the finger, he is able to create explosions that kills kaiju in one shot. *'Power Beam:' An energy beam from his horns. Shocks enemies while also mentally attacking them. Capable of frying a Seijin's mind without any visible harm to the body. *'Travel Sphere:' The Father of Ultra is able to fly many hundreds of thousands of times faster than light in order to cross vast amounts of distances swiftly at the cost of virtually no energy. An alternative to Twinkle Way. His is green in colour. Special Techniques: *'Burst of Doom:' The Ultimate move of when he uses full power. His body bulks up slightly and electricity appears around his horns. The one time he used this to fight Dark Lucifer caused ripples in reality when eventually, they smashed their way into another dimension. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras __FORCETOC__